Skyrim: The Tail of Kyra
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: The story of a young Khajiit, who ventures across Skyrim. Meeting friends and foes, prosperity and certain doom... this is her story as Dragonborn. Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Across the lands, there always seems to be snow… a lot of snow. Or perhaps, it was just cold. It is hard to explain really. Leaves fall, snow falls, the earth is ever so changing with colors, with life, and with death. With there is war, there is peace.

For now though, we shall discover those things when my story is told, the story of a Khajiit from how she became the hero of Skyrim. The Dragonborn. But first, I must discuss the story before she even came to Skyrim.

Now, I am not like most Khajiit. I do not have their culture…. Nor do I know much about other Khajiit. But that will all be explained in good time. I shall tell of my time from when I was young, where I grow and prosper, till the day I enter Skyrim where my adventure really begins.

How I face dragons, trolls, vampires, and all sorts of lore and enemies.

Of all the people I meet friend or foe, my allies, my unblooded kin and my life.

My name is Kyra and this is my story.

**Kai: Yes short intro but I had to do it. Yes I decided to do a little fic on Skyrim. I actually haven't played it yet or any other of the Elder Scroll games. But I really wanted to right about it ^^ so go easy on me and I hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 1: When We Are Young

**Kai: Hello people ^^ good to see Butterfly again 83 Ah yes… I would play it… but… my mom is a gamer… and she wont let me play it till shes done with it -.- which could be awhile.**

**Kyra: Good to know….**

**Kai: …I miss Camy pffft XD**

**Kyra: o.o?**

**Kai: You know what I should do? Put all my RPG characters that I made into one fic randomly 8D like Dragon Age characters, Camy from Fallout 3, Kyra from Skyrim, Kagome from FF11… it be interesting XD**

**Kyra: …not much story?**

**Kai: Shut up I'm thinking :T**

**Chapter 1: When We Are Young  
><strong>

Dreams… they were quite a funny thing really. They seem so clear when you're within them… yet when you wake up; they seem to disappear from your mind. Disallowing you from ever actually remembering them, despite how you racked your mind to try and remember. Though sometimes when you wake up at first, sleep still having a grip on you, you can remember pretty clearly, and if you go back to sleep, sometimes it continues.

That's pretty much what happened to me before I heard a voice shout and shake my small body.

I mumbled, not wanting to wake from my peaceful slumber.

"Kyra sweetheart, come on it's time to get up dear." The kind voice spoke to me gently. That didn't really help so I just mumbled again and curled up tighter in a ball, my silver white fluffy tail wrapping closer around my small form.

This time though when the voice spoke, it was much harsher. "Kyra! Get up now or I'm going to have you go pick those stinky mushrooms you dislike so well." The voice threatened.

I yawned, sleepily blinking my eyes open and glanced up. Searching for the owner of the voice with by bright clear blue eyes, blinking a bit to try and rid of the sleep from them. I was so tired. All I wanted was to go back to sleep. Was that so wrong?

A white feline humanoid stared down at me. A female who had black along the front of her muzzle and black ears, wearing simple ragged clothing, her shirt being a dark forest green color, torn a bit from long use, while her pants were a dark brown; she didn't have any shoes though and simply walked on her paws.

She was a race known as a Khajiit, and also my mother, Athena.

I yawned softly and muttered. "Five more minutes Momma..." I whispered softly, my tail twitching lightly.

She smiled gently down at me and shook her head, gently shaking my shoulder. My white fur fluffy with young cub fur of the Khajiit, though my black stripes were more visible now as I grow older; I hope I would look as beautiful as my mother. I was only seven, so my stripes will probably darken in a few years.

"No hunny, get up. We don't want you to turn into a lazy cat do we? Come come. We need to go collect some water from the river. Come on." I heard her urge.

I mumbled a bit but yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Okay Momma….." I muttered softly and softly uncurled from my ball position then stood softly and got out of the sleeping bag.

We lived in a small little hut as long as I could remember. Where I exactly was country wise I wasn't sure, Momma never talked about it. Nor about my father and who he was or why we are here. I didn't question her though, this life seemed normal to be honest.

Momma smiled gently down at me, picking up two buckets and handing one to me to hold. Then gently walked outside into the dense forest, sprinkled with snow and with wind that softly blew against my fur; there was always snow…

We softly headed through the forest, the sun shining down and reflecting off the snow, making the forest seem bright. Snow made area seem lighter for some reason…

I looked around, curiousity sparkling my eyes, giggling softly as my bare feet made a soft crunching sound against the white cold snow. I purposely stamped my feet more to hear the sound. My Momma giggled at that, finding me amusing.

When we reached the river, it was quiet, other than the calming rushing sound of the river. I gazed at the river with curiosity and smiled softly. The sleeping effects disappearing. I purred and laughed, batting at the river lightly with a hand.

I blinked softly when I saw a salmon swim about around. I smirked and softly crouched. Salmon was on of my favorite foods. Whether that was because I was a cat like beast, I wasn't sure to be honest, but I just knew I liked fish; especially salmon.

Slowly, my hands rose a bit to position themselves in a ready strike, careful to not let the fish see my shadow. I then jetted my hands into the water, claws grasping around the wriggling fish as I pulled it out of the water. At first I smirked with victory, but because of that I almost lost my catch. It was quite the stubborn little fish. It wiggled and squirmed in my fingers and I was unsure on how to make it stop.

My Momma giggled and took the fish from me, lightly piercing her claws through its throat, it squirmed more but it soon stopped, red liquid lightly spilling out. After it lay still in my Momma's hands, she handed it back to me with a warm caring smile.

"There you go dear. That was a nice catch, you're quite the little fisher." She giggled lightly, drawing the bucket into the water.

I smiled in satisfaction and did the same, though it was harder for me to carry. I wasn't the strongest little girl after all.

"Thank you Momma!" I squeaked out in my pride and joy. I always did enjoy making my Momma proud of me..

She smiled and nodded. "Come on now, let's head home and cook that salmon shall we?" she said, watching me yip and nod in agreement. I soon followed her, holding the bucket's handle with both hands in front of me. My tail lightly lashing side to side as I tried to keep my balance, why did this have to be heavy?

This was pretty much what my life was like. We talked, we laughed, we fished, mom hunted, and we lived in peace in our little home. It was normal, peaceful, and I was happy. She told me stories… stories of all the different races across the land and world. I had often asked if there were others like us and why we haven't lived with them.

But she always replied with, 'Yes there are…. I'll tell you that story when your older… for now… you are not ready to hear it my dear..'

It always bugged me a little. But I loved my Momma and I didn't argue about it. I was just curious.

When he got back home, I sat down on my sleeping bag, made of fur from a bear. I watched as my Momma started cooking the fish with a soft hum. I thought for a moment then curiously looked at her.

"Momma, can you tell me about the races again?" I asked, my blue eyes sparkling with excitement. I always liked hearing about what the other races were like. My Momma described them so well, I could probably identify who was who even out of the more look alike races.

She glanced at me blinking and chuckled softly, putting a slab of goat leg on a stick with the fish and cooking that as well.

"Which ones? There are many races my dear. Werewolves, vampires, witches, Argonians, Khajiit, the man races…" my mother listed till I piped up softly.

"All that you can Momma! Please?" I pleaded softly, my tail flicking from side to side.

My mother chuckled ever so slightly. "Well alright. Let us start with the beast races then. The Argonians are reptile like humanoid beings, hailing from the southeastern part of Tamriel known as the Black Marsh. Because of where they lived, they are able to breathe under water! Being the only race to accomplish such a task; they even are resistant to poison or disease because of harsh climates. They are known to be stealthy and excellent thieves, though they usually are greatly skilled with a bow and arrow. Though they tend to have a violent streak to them in their history and a dislike to Khajitt and Dark elves, the feelings being mutual." My mother explained gently.

"The second of the "beast races" are us, the Khajiit, looking like felines. It is also say the Khajiit were of Tamriel. Known for their agility and stealth, the Khajiit are quick and silent. Making them the best candidate as thieves or assassins, with the help of being able to see in the dark or able to use their claws as weapons." She purred softly.

"But I don't want to be a thief. You always said stealing is bad." I protested with a frown. Momma said that stealing would lead me to trouble.

I watched as she nodded. "Yes my dear, it is wrong and you shouldn't do it." She told me then thought.

"Orsimer, or Orcs as they are commonly known, are ugly creatures with sharp teeth sticking out from their lower jaw. They don't just look strong either, they are strong. So it is best to not mess with them. But that does not mean they are bad, they were looked down upon for many years, and still people judge them. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." My mother explained.

Orcs….I wonder if they were ugly. Did they look like us? Or like a saber tooth just with the long teeth being on the bottom mouth? That would be silly looking.

"The elves are quite a different matter. I really don't know much of the human or elf races dear… but with elves there are Wood elves that were High elves, but drop their traditions to instead live in the forest. High elves tend to be golden skinned and amazing at magic. While dark elves have magic but tend to have more use with destructive magic." I listened to her explain softly.

"Breton's tend to have Elvan heritage in their blood, so they are also able to do magic. They look more human though. Redguards tend to be strong warriors. They can use archery… but they are excellent at a sword and shield. They tend to be dark-skinned human folk. Imperials tend to serve the Empire… and Nords are the children to the land known as Skyrim." My mother explained, her details starting to lack with the lack of knowledge of the other races.

I listened carefully to the descriptions, my ears perked in my straining to pay attention. "Momma do you think I'll meet all the races?" I asked hopefully. Each sounded so interesting… My Momma kinda laughed though and patted the top of my head.

"I'm sure you will kitten. Just remember, no race is evil and bad, but the person may be. So don't trust strangers, no matter how fascinated you are with them. Understand?" She said, her green eyes firmly looking at me.

With my eyes blinking with curiosity, I tilted my head, then smiled and nodded. "Okay Momma! I understand!" I chirped, though she gave me a look that seemed to believe I didn't really understand.

She gave a sigh though and smiled softly at me. "Alright then… how about you be a good girl and head out and pick some mushrooms you can find around here hm?" she asked, watching as I beamed more and stood.

I always did enjoy wandering around the forest. Though each time my Momma would let me go, which wasn't often, she had warned me to stay close and not to wander out of her hearing range if I screamed for help. Which was pretty far since my Momma had good ears; she did say that Khajiit tend to have one of the most superior hearing abilities compared to other races.

"Now you stay close to home alright? Don't go too far and be careful of any Sabertooth's, Bandits, Bears, or any strangers. You come straight home if you see any of those okay?" she said with worry.

I smiled and puffed out my chest, my ragged clothes ruffling. "Yes Momma! I'm a big girl! Almost full grown! I'll be back soon!" I purred and waved softly as I started outside.

My eyes glanced behind to see my Momma follow me out and stand in front of the door, waving softly.

"Come home soon! Dinner will be ready!" she called.

"Yes Momma!" I called back, then ran off through the forest. Ready and prepared to go and collect mushrooms.

* * *

><p>It took me a lot longer than I thought it would. It was dusk by the time I was heading close towards home, holding a bunch of mushrooms in my arms as I hummed a soft melody my Momma always sang to me to help me to sleep if stories didn't work. I prayed that my Momma wouldn't be angry at me for being late.<p>

As I walked through the darkening forest, my ears perked softly as I smelled a familiar scent. Smoke, and not just any smoke, the smell of burning wood. Honestly, it was one of the best relaxing smells. Yet this…. I sensed danger. I don't know how but my instincts were screaming.

Though, soon a gasp escaped my lips as I saw flames in the direction of where home was. My ears flattened and I immediately dropped my mushrooms. Fire…. Lots of fire…

"Momma!" I screamed out and dashed toward the flames, pushing away any underbrush in the way and my feet flailing themselves against the cold snow uncaringly.

Of course, this action caused me to soon fall into some bushes. I spat out some snow, though most had quickly melted when it entered my warm mouth. I looked up to see my home… burning… shadows surrounding it. Chattering and talking amongst each other.

I couldn't quite hear them or see them over the bright and roaring flames. Where was Momma? Did these people help her? Where was she? When will she come for me?

Just then, a hand placed itself to cover my mouth. I muffled against it as it pulled me back, trying to squirm out of its grip till a strange voice hissed, yes hissed in my ear. It wasn't like Momma's or even mine. It was different… more higher pitched.

"Stay quiet, little one. You must run…. Run far away… Their coming for you, so flee; flee far. You must go to a land called Skyrim… don't forget." The hiss came. "Now run." Came it again but in more of a order fashion.

I blinked as the hand left my mouth and I turned, seeing no one. I looked around wildly then stood, a mistake. M ears perked as I heard voices yell and shout toward me. My legs frozen, and I ran, ran far away from my burning home.

I ran and ran…. Till my legs could carry me no longer. I didn't know where I was….. but I kept moving foreword, my eyes wandering around. Searching… searching for my mother.

Where was she? Was she meeting me somewhere?

"Momma?"I said softly. "Momma?" I said a little louder, my voice croaked. "Where are you Momma?" I said, gazing around as I kept walking.

Where are you Momma?


	3. Chapter 2: Alone in the Snow

**Kai: Hello people ^^ Ah another reviewer :D Nice to meet you David. At the beginning of reading of your comment I was like 'OMG I did something wrong again and did horrible damn it DX' till you said I was a talented writer pfft XD thank you for having Microsoft Word again. Ah yes. I'm mostly planning to follow the Skyrim story. I've been watching my mom play; she's up to the Greybeards. (that took forever just so you know cause she's so slow pffft XD) Though I'll mostly focus on keypoints I believe (you know, Dragonborn, The Companions, blah blah) instead the many many many random people you find. Though I'll probably add a few of those. But I do plan to add like a few details that are different.**

**Kyra: ….thats a big paragraph.**

**Kai: Yesh. Yesh it is. And yes I should study more on the lore on everyone (I googled most of the information I got) but it was so looooong. I'll probably do each one, one at a time XD As far as I know, um Khajiit and Argonians don't get along really and they were used as slaves and blah.**

**Kyra: ….**

**Kai: Anyways, enough ranting. I do have a question though. I know in the beginning you apparently get caught by the Imperials by crossing the border. Does the story ever explain why you were crossing the border? :T or is it just 'hey look at me I'm crossing the border :D Oh noes! I got jumped!' XD? Anyways…. Next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Alone In the Snow**

I walked… and walked. The sound of crunching snow under my feet at each step and the wind buffeting against my white fur, making my hackles rise a bit by the chilling cold. I could see my breath turn into light misty crystals every time I breathed out. It was cold. Even with the fur of the Khajiit, it was still cold. Even I needed some warmer clothing then my rags I wore on my small body. Yet I had run away before I could collect anything.

Fear. Fear took my heart. I didn't understand what was happening. Why I had ended up in this strange, unfamiliar place. Why my mother wasn't here and found me yet. Why I even had to run in the first place.

I didn't understand.

I just knew I had to get away. Maybe Momma would come and find me soon, and we can warm next to a cozy fire somewhere. We could have some tea or some salmon or elk.

And everything would be back to the way it was.

My whiskers twitched as the wind picked up, the falling specks of snow starting to fall faster, with several more joining the ones falling. I looked around, wondering where I was. All I saw was were trees that all seemed to look alike, the snow, and rock. Some bushes and undergrowth, but there weren't that much.

The land appeared to be empty with just trees, forever in the line of sight. It was like another world… before; she would have called it a winter wonderland. But now, it was cold and filled with nothing. Just filled with silence and loneliness; only the sound of the wind to comfort my ears that they weren't deaf**. **The cold chill in the air made my nose feel dry and frozen.

So cold…

I kept walking foreword though, not knowing where I was going. I just kept walking through the wind and snow. My body felt numb at this point, but I just kept walking. Hoping…. There was always a dim hope in my heart. That Momma was coming for me. She always came for me.

"Momma…." I whispered through the rising roar of the wind.

Nothing… yet still my ears strained themselves against the growing power of the wind. Trying to listen for any signs of life; my nose trying to scent the familiar scent of my Momma as my eyes squinted against the wind and snow blowing in my face.

"Momma!" I yelled louder now.

Yet there was nothing. Just snow. I didn't understand why, but I felt something warm, which was strange since it had been so cold. Yet this warmth was coming from my eyes. I felt the warmth fill my eyes and some watery substance blurring my vision even more then the snow was.

The warm then softly spilled out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I felt a choking sound emit from by throat, trying to restrain this warm salty tasted substance. Another choking sound came, my legs giving out from under me and I fell foreword, managing to put my hands in front of my face to block the impact.

I lay motionless there, trying to get up, but found myself unable to move. It was so cold… and it felt comfortable to just lay here… and I was so tired.. So tired from running and walking. Maybe just a little nap… and then I'll keep walking…

My eyes felt so heavy… they started to droop uncontrollably as my vision was so blurred from the buffeting wind and snow and the salty tears that kept falling. As my eyes started falling, I saw a black shape walking toward me. It was too unclear to see what exactly it was, all I knew was that it was moving. Though my eyes closed before it even reached me.

"Momma….." I whispered as I slowly drifted into a cold slumber.

**Kai: Short chapter yes, but I thought I would enjoy writing this ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Work Hard

**Kai: Hello all :D and David you ignored my question :( and yes I do plan to time skip of course! I'm not a idiot! This is just her backstory that is told beforehand like the Prologue says. And she's seven. XD I believe I did say that in Chapter 1. Anyways, glad you're enjoying yourself ^^ don't worry; she won't be a little kid for long, just backstory. And I did not know that Bob :o curse me for being a noob of the Elder Scrolls.**

**Chapter 3: Work Hard**

Sleep was a wonderful thing. It felt so relaxing, and peaceful. The dreams were my own, my happy place. Like nothing had ever went wrong. Momma was there and we were happily living in our little house in the forest.

It felt so warm… Momma's arms always felt so warm.

But dreams never last. I woke softly, my mother's warmth gone to be replaced to the warmth of a bear skin blanket. A fire roaring in front of me; its flames licking at the air absently as it stayed trap in the furnace it was in, its coughing smoke seeping up and into the chimney above it.

I groggily, lifted my head a little, too comfortable to move fully. It was nice and warm, it wasn't Momma, but it was warm. It was similar to my old house… but the wood was more finely built and it had much more furniture.

I lay against a wall in a cocoon of blankets on a bed that felt soft to lie on. Beside my head was a little work desk, filled with maps and feathered pens. While a book case was pressed against the wall corner, that my feet pointed too with a table just in the between; though more in the middle of the room with four chairs around it to fit each side. The furnace had two stone made counters on either side with a bunch of pots and pans on top of them. The fire was also caressing a pot above it, obviously cooking some content inside.

The front door appeared to be in the middle of the wall where my head pointed at with the window on the left of it. While at least one painting hung from each wall; along with some kind of weapon like a sword or mace or even bows and arrows.

It was a well-made one room house it seemed.

My drowsy blue eyes continued to glance around and examine the house, my interest slowly growing more as the effects of sleep wore off. But I cuddled up closer in my cocoon. It was too warm to leave; very comfy and warm.

Yet how did I get here? Last thing I remember, I was in the snow. Wandering in the woods looking for Momma; who I hope is alright. Then I collapsed and went to sleep. I was so tired. So how did I end up here?

Suddenly, I heard the door creak open, my ears perking straight up and I rolled on my stomach and looked at the door from behind, eyes wide with curiosity.

There stood a creature I have never laid eyes on.

Unlike me, this creature did not have fur other than on its head around their mouth. It wore a tannish short sleeved shirt with dark reddish brown pants with black boots. Its 'fur' was a yellowish color, the fur on its head reaching to its neck and long bangs pulled slightly out of its face. Its face fur had a bit on its chin and its upper lip. Its lip being fuller of fur then the fur on its chin; which I found quite amusing looking.

It appeared to be that of a male. It smelled that way a least. His eyes were a light green, his bottom lip sticking out farther then his upper lip. A scar traced along his cheek bone then along his jawline. His hands appeared to be like a bears. So big and clumsy looking, but looked like they could easily break a bone in half. He was muscular, but was shorter then my Momma. Perhaps a head shorter and she was around 6'0 or so.

I blinked softly as I examined him up and down, my eyes sparking with curiosity, my tail giving that away by flicking back and forth ever so slowly. This creature… he looked like how Momma described the 'man' race; most likely a Nord. She did say Nords had mostly fair fur or hair so they call it.

The man walked over, rolling his shoulders backwards, while he carried a bowl. He then looked over at me, eyes blinking a bit in surprise. Though I instantly flinched back, my disappearing under the covers, but my blue eyes watched the Nord curiously.

Who was this Nord?

"I see your awake there little one. You had me a bit worried there. You're lucky you're a Khajiit and have some fur. Since those clothes won't do you any good." The Nord said, giving a throaty cheerful laugh.

His voice was pretty deep, yet young.

My eyes watched him curiously but cautiously. Momma always said not to talk to strangers, and I wasn't sure who this Nord was.

The man looked at me curiously and I watched as his lips twitched upward in a smile. His whiskers lightly twitched as his light green eyes examined me.

"It's alright there; I'm not going to hurt you or nothing. Here, are you hungry? You must be, you could use something warm after standing out there in the cold for who knows how long. You're lucky your pretty small and easy to carry ya know?" he said, going over to the pot over the fire, stirring the contents inside and putting some in a wooden bowl with a spoon.

He then walked over to me and held out the bowl, offering it to me.

"Come on now. It will help warm you up and fill up that little belly of yours." He urged gently.

I blinked a bit, slightly poking my head out of the blankets. Sniffing at the warm and mouthwatering content; I was hungry. I glanced up at the Nord's face; it looked friendly, so my hands reached out from under the blankets to grab the bowl. Eagerly using the spoon and eating the soup.

The Nord smiled and chuckled, watching as I eagerly ate, getting the soup all over my muzzle.

"There, bet you feel better now huh? Names Rognark. What's yours?" he asked, taking a chair from the table then sitting down in front of the bed, looking at me curiously.

I hesitated for a moment, spoon trapped between my lips. My blue eyes looked at him with hesitance. He seemed nice though, so I suppose telling my name wouldn't hurt. Hope Momma isn't mad at me.

"…Kyra…" I squeaked out a bit, taking another sip of soup.

Rognark looked thoughtfully at that me for a moment. "Hmm I see… where are your parents or clan? Khajiit usually are in clans." He questioned, taking a sip of soup.

I blinked softly, my tail flicking a bit from under the covers, but I sat up a bit more, feeling a bit more at ease. Though my whiskers twitched with uncertainty and worry at the question being currently asked; I wasn't sure where Momma was and she never told me why exactly why we didn't live with others of our kind.

"….I don't have a clan, me and Momma lived all by ourselves…. But our house is on fire… or was… Momma hasn't come for me yet… She'll be here soon though!" I chirped, ears perked at the thought. Momma would come soon, she always did. "And Momma will be very happy that I'm okay. I think she'll be happy you took care of me!" I said, my bright smile never fading.

The Nord seemed to look thoughtful on that, but he gave a nod. Though something in his eyes told me something was troubling him. But I paid it no mind because I didn't know what it meant.

"I see. Well till then, your better off staying here for awhile. It's awfully cold out and it will be easier for your Mom to find you." Rognark said with a hearty grin.

I smiled brightly then looked around, looking at the weapons with interest.

"Sir.." I started till I was interrupted.

"Feh! Sir makes me sound old! Rognark is fine!" he laughed loudly.

"Okay… Rognark. Are all these things yours?" I asked blinking.

He pondered on that for a moment. "Hmm yes they are, but most of my weapons are in the shed." He mused then blinked, as if getting a idea, then he looked towards me. "You don't perhaps know how to use any?"

I blinked a bit and shook my head. "No… Momma had a bow and arrow though. But she never wanted me to touch it." I answered.

Rognark snorted slightly at that. "Well, that won't do. You know everyone should know how to hold a weapon, even Khajiits." He said.

My eyes gazed at him with confusion. Curious what he meant by 'even Khajiits.' Apparently, he saw my confused expression and soon explained himself on the matter.

"Khajiits use their claws as weapons mostly." He chuckled, seeming to find my lack of knowledge of my own kind a bit funny.

"Come on now, now that you're warm. Do you want some lessons on some weapons? You'll probably need them." He smirked.

I blinked a bit, then my lips curled into a excited smile. "Yes! Yes!" I cheered; my curiosity and excitement reaching their peek as I leapt out of bed and placed the bowl on the table then turned and bolted to the door. I looked at the handle, leaping at it.

Though Rognark got it before me, opening it for me as he grinned with amusement; watching me bolt outside in the snow. "Whoa there tiger, don't want to fall do you?" he laughed.

I giggled softly and danced about, waving my arms high in the air. My tail waving from side to side as I stopped to stare up at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh can I swing a sword? That would be so cool!" I chirped.

The Nord shook his head though. "Hmm a wooden sword yes." He answered, chuckling as he watched me pout and my ears droop, tail flicking slightly in annoyance. "When your skilled enough, maybe one day. For now, you train with wooden swords. Here, try this bow and arrow. It's a little big for you, but I think you'll manage." He said, going to a small shed just to the left. He soon brought out a simple bow with a couple of light arrows.

"Here try these. And hit that tree over there." he said, pointing to a tree just about fifteen feet from us.

I blinked, taking the bow softly. I aimed carefully towards the tree, pulling as far back as I could on the string, though only half way then it should be, and let it loose. The arrow went lazily up in the air then fell back down. I pouted as Ragnork laughed. I looked up at him curiously as he started to speak.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get there."


	5. Chapter 4: Growing Up

**Kai: Hello all :D I apologize for the very delayed chapter, but my life just turned hectic and im afraid i dont have a lot of time to write up fan stories ^^; But I shall try none the less. Anyways, I appreciate your suggestion David and I do try to get about 2K a chapter, but its the way I write fan stories. Now if this was a professional story, yes I would try to get like :T 10 pages or so a chapter. And personally, when reading fanfics (or any book actually) I tend to just skim if its too long. Cause you know, I multitask, and reading some quick chapter that wont take me long to read then going somewhere else is a relief. Thats just me though. Anyways, I've played a bit more of Skyrim, I could do a lets play of the game, but ya know XD its a long game. **

**Kyra: Indeed it is.**

**Kai: You shhhh! and I got to Whiterun (and doing a shitload of fricken quests... IN ONE CITY! I HAVENT EVEN MADE IT TO THE GREYBEARDS BECAUSE OF THESE QUESTS!) and guess what 8D I killed a giant and a mammoth at level 8! (first time I left the city pfft) though I was mostly doing the hit and run thing the whole way :T So yeah, lots of fun. Oh! And im turning Kyra into a little warrior sneak archer 83 mwhahaha. ... now just watch some of you go 'GO WITH MAGE!' pfft XD magic is fun too... very fun.**

**Kyra: ... she made me run to a giant... and he smashed his club on my head and made me go flying...**

**Kai: Okay that was my first try! Sooo we ran into minor difficulties... WE BEAT THEM IN THE END 8D**

**Kyra: Do tell that to my broken body -.-**

**Kai: Anyways, another thing, about the Khajiit mostly being referred as 'Cat Folk' or something like that... most people I talk to just refer me as 'Khajiit.' (though when they are trying to kill me they may refer me as a more foul name XD) I mean the two guys you have the choice of going with in the beginning call you Khajiit. Now the commander just referred me 'THE CAT!' XD**

**Kyra: ... I didn't like her...**

**Chapter 4: Growing Up**

I waited silently, crouched down so low, my thighs almost touched the snow beneath me. My snow white fur blending in with the snow while my now slightly darkened black stripes blended in with the undergrowth I hid in. My ice blue eyes sharp, and pupils shrunken into slits as they focused on my prey. My dark green ragged shirt loose against my lean body and my dark brown ragged pants touching the snow beneath me. A sleek small wooden bow grasped in my fur covered hand, as I pulled a arrow against the bows string towards me, aiming the bow at my target.

Today was my twelfth name day, and after my five years of training with swords and bows, with a side of sneaking when I wasn't training on those two, it was time for my first real hunt. Though I would prefer to hunt a bear, a deer would suffice. Though it wasn't even a buck! It did how somewhat of a good rack though. Perhaps could make good material.

Standing there, the beast grazed, its ears swerving forward and back, listening for any danger. Occasionally, it would raise its head to take a good look around then return to its feeding. I slightly smiled, it wouldn't know what hit it! I aimed my arrow carefully towards the deer's head, hoping to make its death quick and painless.

With both of my eyes open, I let the arrow fly, watching as it flew right against the deers cheek. It let out a horrid squeal as it stumbled from the force, but miraculously it stood on all fours, trying to flee. I frowned, quickly reaching over my shoulder and took another arrow, reloaded the bow and shot again, hitting the deer against the chest. It fell, coughing and squealing its last breath.

I stood up and quickly went over to my prize, a excited smile on my lips I circled the deer. Making sure it was dead, poking it lightly with my bow. Yup. Dead. I closed my eyes, silently thanking her ancestors for this life. I picked it up by the antlers and started to drag it across the snow covered land, heading back home to show her prize to her teacher.

For a moment, I paused. Thinking I heard some sort of noise. I strained my cat like ears to listen, sniffing the chilling wind to catch a scent. The smell of the forest came to mind, with the smell of dampened fur and a rusty smell, with fish.

It was a bear!

For a moment I hesitated, thinking to myself. Ragnark did say that some bear kept taking our supplies. Perhaps this was the bear that had been causing trouble? If that was the case, then it was my obligation to go and see where it's hiding!

Just till I returned, I left my catch there to follow the scent, crouching down so I would be silent. It didn't take me so long to find it, the cave was hidden just beyond the trees and undergrowth. I peeked out from the bushes, seeing snow bear! That was quite rare around these parts. But it is quite cold here, and there is always snow. Hard to believe if there is any grass below my feet.

My eyes scanned the bear, watching as it carried a fish in its jaws, as it sat down in front of its cave. Soon crunching its mighty teeth into the fish and ripping the flesh off of it. My ears slightly flattened against my skull as I watched, thoughts running through my mind. I could try to kill the bear... Rognork would surely be impressed indeed! But he did always say that bears are quite dangerous and that I shouldn't take one on yet.

I slightly grumbled at the memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>_

"Damn it to Oblivion! That rotten bear has been at our fish again!" Rognark growled in irritation, standing just outside and over the fallen empty basket. Having kept the fish in it and hung it high in the tree.

It must of been that wind last night that knocked it down. I made my way outside and towards the Nord. "Um... Rognark... maybe we should go track it down? I could go and kill it! I'm good at a bow and a sword!" I chirped excitedly, hoping that he would say yes. It would be so fun to go and search for the animal together!

My hopes soon died, my ears flattening against my skull as my mentor snorted and shook his head.

"No. You are not ready for a bear Kyra. You're still but a kitten, and not yet a full fledged Khajiit." Rognark said gruffly as he stooped down to pick up the ragged mess of the basket.

I pouted a bit, ears flattened then they perked again as young foolish determination and stubbornness washed over me. "Well... You said you killed lots of people when you were my age! So why can't I take care of a bear? I've been training for years! A bear would be no problem!" I said confidently, puffing out my chest.

When it was then, I was sure I could take on anything and would be afraid of nothing. It is quite surprising how foolish someone is when they are young. Of course, I thought that was a pile of rubbish for quite a while.

I watched as Rognark sighed and shook his head. "Yes but then I practically about killed myself with my foolishness. I was lucky to come out alive, with arms and legs. Don't you go headstrong and thinking your could with just a few years of experience. Geesh, I thought you cats were suppose to be cautious. Your gone to turning to a Nord on the inside with me around." he grumbled, as he fixed the basket.

My lips curled downward in a frown and glared at him childishly but with determination. "I will be cautious! I can take any old bear! I'm going to the best warrior in all the lands!" I piped with confidence, though slightly shrunk back as my mentor turned to give me a stern look.

"Not with that attitude kitten! You still have a lot to learn with a sword, and the world. Now quit your bellyaching and go catch some fish by the river. I'll hear no more of your warrior skills and hunting the bear." he ordered, his voice thick with irritation and authority.

A growl almost emitted from my throat but I managed to keep the sound shut in my throat. My tail lashing lightly but I turned and stomped away. I would show him! I was sure my skills had greatly improved! Well I would prove myself! I would get that bear someday! Then he'll be sorry he doubted me.

Behind me, my ears I could scarecly hear Rognark muttering something.

"They are always so rebellious at this age, they should change the age limit of a man-grown."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~END OF FLASHBACK~<strong>_

I snorted a bit as the memory ended, it happened about two days ago and yet it still bothered me. Crouching lower to the ground, I watched the bear finish its meal. Soon giving a large yawn, its sharp and slightly bloodied fangs glistening with the sunlight. Its golden chocolate eyes soon shutting as its body soon lied down on the cave floor, resting its massive head on those snowy paws. Preparing for some well earned rest.

The corner of my mouth twitched, the tip of my tail flicking in anticipation. This was my chance! I could probably sneak attack it while it slept. How to go about it though? Should I climb a tree and shoot it with my bow and arrow? Or possibly try to sneak over and attempt a death blow with my dagger? Possibilities whirled in my mind but the getting in possible close combat range with a bear might not be such a great idea. Though I had developed quite a bit of muscle in my years of training, it was nothing compared to a bear.

It was bigger than me by far and Rognark always said to use my quick reflexes to my advantage rather then just try and use brute strength. That defiantly wouldn't work with a bear. So I decided to shoot from up a tree. It seemed like the safer and easier route. The bear wouldn't even know where I was! Plus even if it did spot me, it would take it awhile to climb up a tree right? They have such bulky bodies, it must take them a bit to actually climb up a tree.

So then, I slowly snuck over to the tree on my right, a nice tall pine tree. Perfect for hiding. I slowly strapped my bow to my back and used my sharpened claws to dig into the dirty bark and slink up the tree. I felt the pins slap against my cheeks and my eyes, the smell stinging my nose, and the slightly uncomfortable feeling of feeling growing dirt and moss crawling up under my claws as they dug into the bark for grip.

But I had gotten use to these feelings. I often liked climbing trees, they made excellant scouting points. Plus, all of it felt so natural! I loved living in these woods. Rognark said that the cities were totally different from the woods we lived in. The smells are totally different, so much it was hard to describe. I'm kinda curious what they are like. One day I will have to visit one, it should be loads of fun!

As I reached a comfortable height, I reached and made my way on a sturdy branch that would support my weight. I was about three bear lengths up the tree! So it should be just fine. I unstrapped my bow and a arrow, loading the bow and pulling the arrow back in a shooting position. I aimed carefully for the bears throat. A few heartbeats passed, my ears twitching, my breathing hitched, my tail feeling stiff as it tightly curled around the branch, and by eyes tightly fixed on the snow bear.

Then the arrow flew. It flew and hit the bear, but now where I intended. Instead, the arrow pierced into the bears shoulder, blood lightly squirting out and staining the beautiful white fur. My ears flattened as the bears roar of pain and surprise pierced the air like a knife with butter. My wide blue eyes watched as the bear roared and looked around viciously, seeming to be searching for the thing responsible to cause it damage. Sniffing the air for any suspicious scent. Luckily, I was downwind so he wouldn't be able to scent me.

But then of course, the wind decided to change to the bear's favor. Its head whipped around when it caught my sent and it roared, lumbering to the tree sniffing. I cursed lightly, knowing I had been found out. I took another arrow and aimed for the bear, shooting again and hitting it in the uninjured shoulder. It roared angrily, eyes filled with rage. I took another arrow, shooting it in the chest. To me it seemed the bear was so angry, he couldn't even feel the damage anymore! My eyes widened in horror as the bears claws dug into the bark and started to climb up the tree at a decent speed.

I admit, I slightly panicked. My breath hitched as I tried to shoot multiple arrows at the bear. It roared, lashing at the arrows as it loomed closer. When close enough it tried lashing at me. I yelped and accidnently dropped my bow at my jumped. My tail fluffed up and my lips curled back in a snarl and hissed. As if instinct took over to try and intimidate the bear. It didn't work. So I tried to climb up higher, until I felt something sharp pierce through my calf. I screamed as my claws raked against the bark of the tree, ripping bark, moss and dirt from it as I was pulled away from it.

My free leg flailed and kicked at whatever was piercing me, my ears roared with the pounding of my heartbeat, my breathing rapid, my tail fluffed and lashing. I heard a annoyed grunt and the grip let go as it whipped my body from the tree and to the other direction. My eyes managed to see the open forest and sky, till the images rapidly came into a crashing blur as my form fell foreward towards a white substance.

Hands first, I fell straight into the snow and rolled to the side, skidding and stopping on my side. My vision was blurred with a mesh of colors, taking a moment for the colors to turn into shapes, till my vision returned. I blinked a bit, wondering what just happened, my heart never stopping as it pumped with adreneline. I then tried to move, but my body ached from the fall. Soon, my hearing came back, and I could hear the familiar roar of the bear.

The lips of my mouth opened, letting out a hiss as I tried to scramble quickly away but my left leg screamed with agony. I snarled in frustration as I tried to pull myself through the snow. The bear was faster as it climbed down the tree and lumbered over to me at a fast pace. Its eyes filled with rage and jaws open, prepared to make the killing blow as it loomed over me.

My ears flattened and my eyes wide as full moons, my tail fluffed and tucked in between my legs. I felt my fur rise as I scrambled over so I sat facing the bear, claws out and prepared to fight to the death till a arrow came flying by, straight into the bear's right eye.

It roared in agony and was about to lash out, its huge claws catching my face, slicing three large cuts along my muzzle. I screamed in pain and the bear was about to make another wild blow till a sword came and stabbed into the bears chest. A man at the hilt, having charged and thrusted the sword. The bear made a gurgling sound and it fell to the ground after the man slid the sword out of the bear.

The Nord then turned toward me to look at me with light green eyes that sparked with worry but also anger.

It was Rognark.

My ears perked slightly, only raising a bit to either side of my head, still lowered, but not pinned against my skull. Happiness and relief washed over me at the sight of him, almost so that I couldn't feel the pain throbbing from my face, my leg, and my aching body. Though my ears pinned all the way back again as his worry washed away to be replaced with full blown anger. The Nord pierced his lips, and grinded his teeth together and his fists clenched tightly, one tightly around the hilt of his sword. So hard, I swear he was going to break it.

"What were you thinking you smelly fish breathed fool?" he snapped, making me shrink back a little.

I slightly shifted, trying to speak, but I couldn't find any words to explain myself. I tried to form words as best as could, but when none came, Rognark only got more irritated.

"Answer me!" he demanded, throwing down the sword with force. Making me almost leap out of my fur.

My breath hitched and I bit my bottom lip lightly, tail flicking from side to side as I tried to come up with a reasonable answer. "I-I... well... um... I-I went out h-hunting and... I-I got a deer! Y-Yeah and I was coming right back till I saw the bear.. S-So I thought... s-since it was there... I-I would kill it... and..." I managed to stutter out slowly, though was soon interrupted by the Nord.

"You thought? And look what happened eh? You almost became that bear's dinner! Very well done indeed! I thought I told you that you weren't ready for a bear? And there you go disobeying me and getting yourself almost killed! What do you think would of happened if I didn't make it?" the man yelled at me with obvious anger as his green eyes flared down at me like a legendary dragon.

For a few moments, I couldn't think of anything. I should of listened, but I guess I was too stupid to actually listen to him. I didn't want to make him mad at me, and I wasn't really that mad at him from before. I just wanted him to be proud of me, but here I go making a huge mistake. Guilt and regret hung on my heart worse then the pain on my wounds carried. All I could do was bit my lip to avoid the welling up water from my eyes from spilling out. I whimpered and sniffled like a helpless creature, my tail curling around my waist as I continued to whimper, attempting to hold back the tears.

Though, I felt my throat clench, choking out some sobs. "I'm sorry..." I whimpered pitifully.

Rognark then sighed and shook his head, taking some bandages out of the bag he had and gingerly started to wrap the bite mark on my calf.

"This should hold it till we get back home. Come on now, that was quite the deer you caught." he said, seeming to try and cheer me up a little bit as he examined the claw mark on my muzzle, blood dripping from the wound.

"That will be a mighty nasty scar. Hope it taught you a lesson. You should never overestimate yourself and underestimate your opponent." Rognark said, gingerly scooping me up in his arms.

I nodded slowly, nuzzling his chest with a light purr, slowly closing my eyes. Feeling sleepy all of a sudden. I listened as he tried to drag the bear with one hand as he held me with his other arm. But I was too tired, and soon sleep took over me, as my mind drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~4 years later~<strong>_

I saw her, standing there with that great smile of hers. Her eyes warmly looking toward me through the darkness. Her fur seeming to glow from a unknown light. My eyes were wide with surprise. I called out.

"Mother? Mother!" I shouted but she didn't answer. She was getting further and further away from me. "No! Mother! Come back!" I shouted loudly, running toward her as fast as I could, yet it felt like I was running in place as she got further and further away from me in the darkness.

My feet moved as fast as they could, till I was gasping for air. It did no good though, but I still ran toward her. Desperate to get to my beautiful mother I lost long ago. Just then, flames erupted, swallowing my mother and I was back at that place with the fire. So much fire and mysterious shapes. Fear grew within me as I watched the fire roar and soar higher then the sky. Shapes enveloping from the mysterious flame. Drawing closer and closer. I backed away and turned and ran but something caught. My lips let out a scream of terror as a shadow grabbed me.

Then I woke up, gasping and sitting up. It was just a dream. It had been awhile since I had that dream. I looked around, seeing I was in my own bed at Rognark's place. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I flopped back down on the bed. That time still terrorized me, even after so many years. I still wonder where Mother went... she must have not found me yet, she wouldn't know where I was after all. I don't even know where my old home is from here, I just knew I walked for some time.

My ears soon perked as I watched Rognark walk in with some cooked fish. I watched as he smiled at me and handed me the plate. Ears flicking, I returned the smile. "Thanks Rognark. Looks good. What took you?" I asked, munching on the fish with flee. It was quite tasty, though I did love fish. My eyes watched him carefully as he gave a slight sigh and shrug.

"Oh you know, the fish were being scarce is all. But glad I catch some good ones, since you chowing down that one there no?" the Nord chuckled with amusement, playing with his slightly graying beard.

I giggled a little at that, licking off some crumbs from my lips. "Yup! I've always liked fish, since as far as I can remember. Mother taught me how to fish when I was really young after all." I said, proud of the skill.

Something about the Nord's face made me uneasy. He seemed... a bit distant... in a sad thought of mind. It made me wonder why. Rognark sometimes was sad, but he never really told me why. He told me some great war stories of his, but he never talked about his own family. Every time I asked, he simply says, '...it was a long time ago. And the past, should stay the past.' and then move on to some other subject.

His voice then spoke in a strange clear voice, like something that cut through complete and utter silence. The words that entered my ears made my fur stand up.

"Kyra... it's been several years since I've found you out in those woods. Khajiit's aren't one to lose something for too long, especially when it comes to a mother and their kit... unless they are dead." Rognark said, his calm eyes looking straight into mine. Watching as my ears fell to the side of my head.

Deep down, I knew it was possible. But I kept denying it. "She's **_not_ **dead! She just doesn't know where I am is all!" I snapped back at him, my tail twitching with aggitation.

"I didn't say she was, I said it was a possibility. These are harsh times and the harsher it gets, the more desperate people are." Rognark answered but he blinked as he watched me stand abruptly.

Spatting with aggitation, I stormed outside, shrugging past the Nord. I was just a few inches taller then him now, with fully darkened black stripes and snowy white fur. I heard him turn and walk after me but I ignored him, I went and took a sword from one of the training stands. There was only one way to know for sure, that I could think of at least.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard my mentor say with curiousity.

Turning back to look at him. I slightly glared. "I'm going back home. To prove my mother is alive!" I snapped then bolted away from him and into the woods. Moving with now great speed. My legs having grown stronger throughout the years, much better compared to when I was young.

Perhaps I was blinded by grief at the time. I'm not really sure, all I knew was that I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to deny the realistic outcome and reality. I suppose one could still call me a child for my behavior, and now that I think about it, I feel ashamed for acting so immature toward Rognark. Yet the happy memories from long ago and the hope I still held, clouded my judgement.

I walked for a long time, having gotten tired from the run. Snow... lots of snow... yet it didn't seem to take me as much time to get to my destination, to my amazement. I didn't even have much of clue of where exactly my old home was. But there it was.

Nothing left but a burned stone and crumbled ash from wood. My eyes blinked softly at the scene, but I slowly walked towards the ruined childhood home. Cautious as I glanced around. One could not be too careful of any bandits, but I highly doubted there would be any. This place had long been ransacked or burnt to the ground.

Nothing much was left really. I looked all around, moving some of the ash away with my foot as I scanned the area, not too sure what exactly I was looking for. As I continued along though... thats when my hopes came crashing down to the end. There was a recently dug up whole, probably some bear or wolves managed to scavange some food. I curiously looked inside the whole, kneeling down and digging up some of the snow.

Till my fingers scraped against something hard. I pulled it up and then screamed, dropping the object. A skull. The skull was too small for a bear, but not the right shape for a wolf. It was more similiar to that of a Sabertooth but it was smaller. My heart dropped more as I dug more, finding some other bones like a arm. The bones matched up to be more of a person's shape rather then a animal.

These bones looked old too, not even fresh... I felt my hands tremble as possibilities ran in my head. Who else could it be?

"... Mother?" I whispered, as if I though the skull would answer me.

A few heartbeats passed... it felt like a enternity since I sat there. My eyes welling up with tears, soon falling so slide along my cheeks.

"!" I screamed, throwing my head back to scream at the grey sky.

My fists pounded the ground, as I whispered and choked out the word 'no' over and over again. I sobbed as I sat there in the cold snow once again... like so many times. I just couldn't believe it really.

As I tried to gather my thoughts I heard something behind me. I quickly stood and whirled around, my eyes widening as I saw a flash of steel before I instinctively raised my sword and blocked a dagger. It was a man... a bandit! The man was clad in regular hide armor, nothing special. He had slightly darker skin then a Nord, but not as much as a Redguard, well according to Rognark's description of the race.

He had a small black beard and a mustashe and black hair. Surprisingly using a dagger to try and kill me. I didn't wait for that though. My eyes narrowed, filled with sorrow and my strength powered by anger. I remained calm though, I pushed him back with my sword, twirling to the side as he made a stab for me. I thrusted my sword into his side quickly. He screetched and coughed as he tried to stumble away. He then threw his dagger at me but I managed to move out of the way and I raised my sword and slammed my sword down on his neck, seperating his head from it.

Everything was quiet... as I watched the snow stain with blood. I wasn't quite sure why this man attacked me... but in a way, I suppose this signafied the end of my innocence and childhood... and that it was time to move on...

I looted his body, slowly starting to head back home... my true home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~4 years later~<strong>_

My twentith name day has gone and passed. I had lived peacefully with Rognark for many years, and in a way... I thought it would never end... Training and laughing with him... Hunting for game or even fighting off some bandits. I have grown to be a mature soul, yet still in a way, innocent and naive. At least, with whatever was outside my world. That was going to change though.

Sleepily, my eyes opened to find darkness. My tail flicked and yawned, my eyes adjusting and allowing me to see through the darkness. It was still dark out and everything was strangely quiet. My ears perked as I heard quiet footsteps walk towards me, then a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Ro... mph?" I started to say when I saw him till his hand clamped around my mouth to block my speech.

"Shhhh! Someone's hear. Get up." Rognark's voice whispered the order to me as he pulled his hands away quietly.

I blinked curiously but nodded slowly and got out of bed quietly. I watched as Rognark slowly edged to the door and took a glance outside, and mumbled something. Most likely a curse I would guess. Wondering what was out there, I silently moved closer, to peak out. If I was a Nord like Rognark, it would be more difficult for me to see anything in the night. But with the common eye of a Khajiit, it was simple. Though everything seemed normal, I saw shadows move ever so slightly in the forest.

"...there's too many..." Rognark grumbled and looked at me with a stern look. "Listen here Khajiit, I want you to take a sword then run as fast as you can West." he explained. "Don't stop, but be careful, you'll have to go down quite a slick mountain. If you see anyone coming right at you, kill them."

My eyes stared at him at shock. "What about you?" I asked, a familiar feeling returning from long ago. "We can fight them off I'm sure."

But he only shook his head, handing me a sword. "Take the back door. Listen to me now, you must get out of here." he said.

"I can't just leave you here!" I hissed quietly, looking at him sadly then glanced outside.

Rognark sighed a bit and shook his head, reaching in his pocket and took out a necklace. It was quite pretty, it was a large oval shaped sapphire with a cold crusted trimming with a gold chain. He put it around my neck and patted my shoulder.

"Something to remember me by, listen, you aren't ready to take on these many men. So just run. I don't want to see you hurt." he said softly then wrapped his big strong arms around me in a tight hug. I blinked but returned it gently and confused. Rognark wasn't usually a huggy guy.

"Kyra, you've been like a daughter that I never had... so I want you to be safe, it was about time you lived on your own anyway." Rognark chuckled a bit with a sheepish grin and he raised a hand to tussle my hair between my ears.

I looked at him in confusion. This sounded like a goodbye that I didn't want to hear, yet I could hear the silent crunching of snow outside... and so I looked at him with a slight grin then frowned.

"...Rognark, promise you will be okay and will come back? We'll meet again soon right?" I asked, hope filling up inside me.

Okay, I suppose I never did learn that lesson. But hope was all I ever had.

The Nord hesitated for a moment then smiled and nodded. "Of course!" he cheered.

"...On a Nord's honor?" I asked.

"Nord's honor." Rognark agreed and gave me a crushing hug for the last time and then pushed me toward the back. "Now go." he said then hurried out the door with a sword in hand.

I watched as he went, then turned to head to the back. Ignoring the sound of clashing steel. I snuck outside in the back, me feet touching the snow then I dashed out, heading West. I ran through the snow, sword in hand. The woods seemed so chilling close for some reason as I ran.

My ears perked as I listened to other foot steps following. Some on the side. I cursed as I pushed my self to run faster, avoiding the trees with ease. I panted a bit as my stamina started to fail but I pushed myself. The slope started to turn downward and I almost jumped out of my skin as someone, clad in a black cloak leaped in front of me with a sword in hand, prepared to kill me.

Raising my sword, I spun around the black cloaked persona swinging my sword back so slash them in the back. They let out a surprised scream but I ignored as I continued to run. Ignoring how a bit of my blade was stained with blood and now was currently flinging droplets of blood along my way. I heard the footsteps stop suspiciously, till I screamed when my right foot slipped as I pushed it back, making me fall foreword. I put my hands in front of me blocking the crash between my face and the ground, till I started to roll down the slope. I struggled to try to reach for anything as I went down faster.

I managed to stop rolling to instead slide on my back, feet trying to dig into the snow covered ground for some kind of grip or at least slow me down.

Soon I crashed into several bushes and was flung out and into some flat ground, landing on my stomach. I groaned a bit as I sat up, blinking up to see a few people staring at me, most seeming to be Nords, they looked pretty close to how Rognark looked anyhow. Most of them wore some blue armor, except for one guy who seemed to be sneaking toward a horse. He only wore regular rags.

Just then there were more people! Except these were wearing red and seeming more well defensed armor. They surrounded the blue cloaked soldiers and the guy who was going for the horse. The blue cloaked soldiers were outnumbered and overwhelmed, many either being killed or surrendering. I stood up quickly and clutched for my sword, only to realize it was gone. I must have dropped it in the fall! Crap!

So instead I brought up my fists up, claws out and prepared to fight. One red soldier swung his sword but I spun and scratched along his helm, knocking him over a little. It seemed the soldiers looked quizzically at me as I glared at them with warning. Trying to look as intimidating as I could. That is, till I was snuck on and struck in the back of my head. I fell to the ground, landing on my front. My vision starting to blur, till all was dark.

This is where my story truly begins.

**Kai: THERE A FRICKEN LONG CHAPTER FOR ME XD you can tell I got lazier as I went pfft.**


	6. Chapter 5: End of the Line

**Kai: Hello all :D wooo new person ^^! Hello Dakota and Idrakoi :D Kyra be a good kitty and say hello**

**Kyra: Hello ^^ nice to meet you two. *waves with a friendly smile***

**Kai: Hmm what is Idrakoi I wonder XD? Hard to imagine him. Though he's either a elf, orc or some kind of human race i'm guessing pfft XD Too bad I only have 1 review for that BIG chapter of mine :T oh well. Things happen. So shall we continue 8D?**

**Chapter 5: End of the Line**

Everything seemed dark, my head throbbed, yet this darkness was comforting. I felt my self slightly sway from side to side, like I was moving, floating in the blackness. Why was it so dark? Was this death? If it was, it was a little odd. I thought that one of the gods would come for me, though do the gods even have a form? Or were they a voice? I wasn't sure but I knew my head was killing me. I lay in the darkness for sometime, letting my body drift in it with its rocking, till I could hear voices. Then the clopping of horse hooves, and the creaking of wood carriages. Odd, I didn't expect any of these sounds to be part of this darkness.

Feeling my ears twitch at the sounds, I slowly tried opening my eyes, and bright light blinded me. Vision blurred, colors were merged together, making it hard to comprehend what exactly was in front of me. I did know some of the background was moving. I blinked repeatedly, looking around disoriedently, trying to see clearly on where I was. Now I was guessing that I wasn't dead.

Finally, my vision cleared up and I was able to see, the bluriness disappearing to be replaced with firm shapes and colors. Blinking, I stared at a red cloaked soldier driving a carriage. I looked around, seeing myself in the said carriage, and there were many more others. There were three men with me, one in blue cloak attire in front of me. One man on my right with the same blue but more armored, with his mouth gagged with some cloth. Both of them had blondish hair with slightly growing beards. The third man sat next to the man in front of me, he had dark brown hair, more clean shavened then the other two and wore simple clothes.

I blinked curiously, ears flicking as I tried to remember. That's right! They were the ones I ran into after I fell, then someone knocked me out by hitting me in the head. I noticed that all of us had our hands tied, so I wondered why exactly. I didn't think I did anything, those red soldiers attacked me! I must of gotten in the middle of a battle. That's just my luck I guess.

My ears perked when the one in front of me looked at me, he blinked a bit then opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." he stated, his eyes blinking. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." he explained, having the same accent that Rognark did. Must be a Nord thing.

I thought for a moment then nodded. "Um yeah... I guess I did. Didn't really understand what exactly was happening at the time though." I replied, wondering what border I crossed apparently. I didn't really know where I was going, just running for my life. So I didn't really know where I was now.

The Nord was about to answer, till the apparent thief decided to interrupt. The Nord slightly annoyed with the interruption.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." the thief muttered with obvious irritation towards the Nord, his eyes glaring at the blonde haired man with resentment. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." he snorted.

Skyrim? Wait... Skyrim? The memory came back to me to that time of the burning of my childhood home. That man telling me I had to go to Skyrim. Odd... I had never really thought about it till now. Now... I was in the land called Skyrim. Was it my destiny to come here? But what for? I don't quite understand really.

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." said the thief grudgingly towards the man that greeted me, though he soon looked toward me.

"You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." he said to me, sure that he was correct.

I paused to think over the words he delivered to me. Stormcloaks? Empire? Who were they? I was pretty sure Rognark mentioned them, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I should've now that I think about it. Silly little fool I am I suppose.

"Um.. well.. I guess..." I said a bit in confusion.

But he was trying to _**steal** _a horse, and that can't be a good point for these Empire people. Though I wasn't sure what was so wrong crossing the border, perhaps Skyrim liked their own people. Though once, Rognark told me Skyrim was the home of the Nords. This thief doesn't look quite like these other two with his brown hair. Perhaps Nords came in brown too, but I wasn't positive.

The ungagged Nord let out a amused huff as he spoke. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." he said, almost in a bit of a mockery tone.

My ears perked up as the soldier driving the cart yelled out a 'shut up back there!' to us, getting tired of our chatter. Though apparently the thief chose to ignore the soldier, deciding to question the gagged Nord.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief said nonchantly, as he looked toward the gagged Nord curiously. While the said Nord stared right back at the thief.

I was a bit curious myself, though my tail fluffed a little as the ungagged Nord raised his voice a bit in a snap like tone.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." snapped the Nord in front of me with a aggitated snort.

The thief seemed a little bewildered at that moment, seeming to try and process the information in his mind. The name didn't mean much to me, because I had no idea who he was or what the meaning the High King is. What the heck was going on in this land?

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" the thief said slowly, almost shaking in realization on who exactly the 'Empire' captured.

I tipped my head a bit, curious of why this gagged man seemed so important and why the thief was so nervous about where these people are taking us. If it was a rebellion, they are perhaps taking us to jail... thats quite a bit of people to take to jail though.

The Nord in front of me answered, "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." with a solemn voice as he stared toward up the road, slightly slouching in his seat.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." the thief said in a bit of a panic, shifting nervously in his seat.

The blonde haired man turned to look at the thief, his voice speaking out in a soothing tone almost. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" replied the thief spitefully, eyes narrowing slightly towards his quesioner.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." the blonde man replied solemnly, eyes glazed with sorrow.

The thief stared at the other man for a moment then shifted. "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." he answered.

Everyone looked up ahead as the soldiers started to talk about a headsman while the thief prattled on some divine beings to help him. My ears flicked nervously at the word headsman. The Nord then looked toward me.

"So who are you? Might as well get to know each other before we go to Sovngarde. Not often we see a Khajiit running about around these parts. Oh pardon me, don't need to be so rude before we have our heads fly. My names Ralof of the Stormcloaks, and since my leader is unable to introduce himself, his name is Ulfric Stormcloak. But I'm sure you've already heard of him." Ralof introduced, trying to be somewhat amusing as we were carted through the city.

I felt myself hesitate for a moment but managed a small smile. "Kyra, my names Kyra. I'm not from around these parts, if that isn't already obvious." I said with a chuckle.

For some reason, Ralof seemed surprised when I spoke. What? Was my voice odd? Scratchy maybe. Well he apparently saw my confused expression and let out a amused chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just most of the felines of your kind I ran into had that odd accent on them. It seems your's has just a tint of it, but is mostly normal. With a side of Nord too. I just find it a little odd for a Khajiit." the blonde man replied to ease my confusion.

My ears flicked softly as my tail curled around my waist. Did Khajiit really sound that different? It would be nice to meet one if there are any in Skyrim. And if I get out of these bindings.

"So where is your home Kha.. Kyra." Ralof asked, correcting himself on the Khajiit part. It seemed he was trying his best to be polite to me, it must be common to refer Khajiit just by their race instead of name.

Feeling my ears droop, I frowned along with them. "Well... I don't really have one anymore... or know where it is anyway..." I answered, and heard him give a 'mmhmm..'

We were slowing to a stop now, the thief practically panicking now, while onlookers came out of their houses to come and stare at us. Chattering quietly amongst themselves, with my ears, I managed to pick up some complaints toward the Empire, while cheering for Stormcloaks death. Oh this could not be good at all. When the carriage stopped, I could feel my own fur rise up, but I surpressed any fear I felt. Rognark always said that showing fear was a sign of weakness when among enemies.

Apparently, these soldiers were the enemies, since it seemed they wanted to kill me.

My ears perked though when Ralof spoke to me.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." he said as he stood.

I watched everyone else stand, so I stood also. The thief was complaining that they weren't rebels, I knew I wasn't, but I had a feeling these soldiers were not in the mood to actually listen to me. Especially to a Khajiit. Rognark had warned me, that if I met someone other then my own kind, they were most likely not going to be friendly towards me and treat me like a low class. A class as low as dirt is how he put it. At least Ralof was kind to me, he at least talked to me and tried to rid of our outter differences. Though he was currently grating on the thief to show some courage.

My eyes curiously scanned the scene around me while the soldiers called names of the rebels. My tail flicked as I saw the set up for the execution, Rognark had also warned me of those.

The fur on my skin almost jumped as the thief just bolted foreword, trying to run away and swearing that they wouldn't catch him. Well, they did. With arrows. I watched as he stumbled to the ground, dead and I sighed. I suppose cowards have their moments, he should of known that there was no way to escape with all these soldiers and archers.

It was then that the soldier on the right, a man, called to me.

"Wait. You there. Step foreward." he ordered. He had brown hair, clean shaven, quite muscular and wearing the regular red armor most of them wore. The woman beside him wore more heavy armor though.

Keeping my breath even, I steadily stepped towards them, only stopping to be a few feet away from them. The man seemed a bit confused with me, perhaps wondering why I was even here. Well that's too bad, because I had no idea why I was here either.

"...Kyra." I answered softly but firmly. Trying to look strong and unafraid in front of all these people as they stared of me. Apparently, I really was the only Khajiit here. It shouldn't bother me, I should be use to it, so it's probably why he wanted to know who I was.

"You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? You're kind always seems to find trouble." the man said as he jotted down some notes in his book.

"I didn't cause any trouble and no I am not." I protested though they simply ignored me and I sighed.

"Captain what should we do? She's not on the list." he said.

The Captain snorted. "Forget the list. She goes to the block." she ordered, and I almost felt my fur poof out from the answer. What a uncaring woman she was.

The man muttered out a 'by your orders captain' and so I was ushered toward the other group of rebels. Great. How did I get into this mess?

The people started to prattle about how Stormcloaks should pay or down with the imperials. The Captain then wanted to give us our last rights and one lady in robes started to saying a bunch of things I didn't understand, one of the Stormcloak men yelled at them as he walked foreward. Wanting to get this over with. My eyes stretched wide as the Captain pushed him down on the block, and the executioner raised his axe, then brought it down on the victims neck. It was over.

He was dead.

My tail flicked nervously and I could sense Ralof looking at me with sympathy. I then hoped this would end soon, that was until the Captain called for next.

"Next the Cat!"

Cat? Crap... that was me. I was the only cat here. But really? She couldn't at least say my name before my head was chopped off? It was then that a faint sound was heard. Like it was just a bit away.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" the man from before asked, looking at the sky.

The Captain was apparently impatient though. "I said, next prisoner!" she snapped.

I let out a soft gulp, tail twitching a bit more now as I knew what was coming.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." The red cloaked man said, his eyes showing soft pity towards me.

I wonder if he knew that I wasn't suppose to be here? I guess it didn't matter, since I could find no way to get out of this alive. So I slowly made my way over to the block, feeling the child inside me wanting to cry, but I knew... if I am to die, I need to die proud. I stood in front of the block, looking at the man ahead of me, till I felt the Captain push me down till my head rested correctly on the chopping block.

Blue eyes wide, I stared up at the executioner, face masked by a black cloth. I tried to resist vomiting from the smell of the head just bellow my head, and so I just watched the executioner. Was this really the end? I guess it was... I'm sorry I failed Rognark... Mother... The man who saved me...

Just then.. I saw a black shape fly through the background. I blinked in surprise. What was that? It was way too big to be a bird. The people around me seemed to wonder the same thing as they screamed 'what in the oblivion is that?' and such. But the executioner seemed focused on his task of chopping my head. The black creature landed on top of the tower and just as the executioner raised his axe to finish me, the dragon landed fulling, making the executioner fall.

It stood there for a moment, till it breathed out some kind of strong force. I listened to the panic shouts and screams around me, unsure of what to do, how to get away, or anything. All I could do was stare at the great and powerful beast before me.


	7. Chapter 6: Escape

**Kai: Hey all ^^ sorry for the very late update but here it is :3**

**Kyra: ...its been too long DX  
><strong>

**Kai: Anyways... Shattered, I'm glad you like it and hope you continue reading ^^ for your questions well no I have no one to proof read my chapters. It's all me. Yes I see errors in my chapters and go 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' but ya know XD and this story will sort of go along with the Skyrim game story, but most of it will be slightly skimmed over like I sorta did at the end of this chapter. Why? Because you all probably know what happens hm? So Kyra here does focus on more of new personal quests and missions, including extra time in the Companions which you will find out later, possibly in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Kyra: Yay  
><strong>

**Kai: and interesting Dakota XD anyways next chappy  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Escape  
><strong>

Everything was blurred, colors mashing together into one while everything seemed deathly quiet. The sounds of everything around seemed silent as the colors mashed together in a blurred white. The only times these bright colors faded is when my eyelids closed, shrouding my vision into darkness. I tried to remember what had happened, what was going on, and why I was here. Was I dead? No… no… I was captured and I was about to die… till this dragon…

_Dragon?_

It was then my memories flashed through my mind, my eyes snapping open wide as sounds returned once again to my sharp ears. The sounds of screams of terror and the shouts of commands could be heard, while the ferocious roar screamed through the sky. Rocks crumbling and wood splintering could be heard while the smell of burning wood and flesh entered my sensitive nose. I knew I had to get out of here, so I tried to stand, blinking my blurred eyes repeatedly to try and clear my vision.

"Hey Khajiit. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" came a familiar voice. It was Ralof, I was sure of it.

All of a sudden, I find myself being helped up by the arm as I stumbled my feet. My vision was still blurred, the colors still meshed together and so bright it was hard to tell what was what. Then I was running, or stumbling along anyway. I wasn't really sure where I was going though as I ran across the stony path, the buildings around me crumbling from the attack. I was still a bit disoriented; I tripped and almost fell as I went because of it though. I heard Ralof yell for me to be careful as I found myself running into a building in my panic.

I stumbled a bit and leaned against a wall, my sight returning slowly and I saw some people on the ground. Some injured, some dead. Ralof was behind me, speaking with the man known as Ulfric, talking about the dragon. The Nord seemed to have a hard believing that was a dragon, shit I was having a hard time believing it to be honest.

Dragons were supposed to be extinct right, or just mere legends?

Ulfric seemed to be sure that was indeed a dragon. After all, legends don't burn down villages. I was too much in shock from almost being beheaded, to almost being roasted, to almost falling on my face to actually talk. I was having a hard time keeping focus on the problem and what I was doing. No, I had to focus; I had to get out of this place some way or another.

Ralof then ushered me up the stairs, it was quite a mystery of why he was helping me so much. After all, I was a Khajiit and he would have been able to go faster on without me. When we reached the top steps though, I jumped back, almost falling back down the flight of stairs as the great black dragon busted open the stone wall on the right. Rearing its mighty head and breathing fire inside, almost catching me and Ralof on fire. Unfortunately, one man did have the fortune we had and ended up roasted.

Ralof stood at the edge when the dragon left and looked toward me as I hesitaintly drew closer. My blue eyes wide in shock and a bit of terror as the dragon flew away. Looking toward the roasted man, I could of almost hurled at the smell of roasted flesh. My ears perked though as Ralof began to speak once again.

"See the inn on the other side?" he said, pointing out of the hole and towards the pretty much burned down inn.

"Umm… yeah… what's left of it at least…" I mumbled out as I blinked towards the said building.

Ralof then looked at me with a serious expression plastered on his face. "Jump through the roof and keep going!" he ordered, staring at my obviously surprised expression. Currently, I thought he was joking or he was just crazy.

"Come on! Cats land on their feet right? Go! We'll follow when we can!" Ralof said in a slight humorous tone at first before getting serious again.

I grumbled a 'fine' before looking toward the inn and taking a deep breath. Well it was better than staying up here and getting roasted. Hopefully the Nord was right and I do land on my feet and not in the flames below. Taking a few steps back, I got a running start as I bolted foreword, leaping into midair and across the gap between the tower and the inn. I hissed as I landed, my left foot touching the scorching flames that enflamed part of the inn, but I just kept running.

Running foreword, I dropped down the hold in the floorboards of the top floor of the inn, then ran out of the front door. I came upon some destroyed buildings, fire engulfing another house and wood with other people. They looked like townsfolk and some imperial soldiers, just my day apparently. I heard the man from before who asked my name at the execution yell at the boy just a bit foreword.

Just as the boy listened and came toward us, the dragon landed where the boy was and started to breathe fire. The soldier commanded everyone to get back as the flames shot out of the dragons mighty jaws, the orange hot substance licking at whatever was in its path. It was then that the soldier noticed me, sword in hand, looking quite surprised I was here.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He said as I held back a sharp retort as a reply. He seemed sort of like a nice guy, but he did nothing to stop them from sending me to the block, so I'm just going to keep quiet for now.

He ordered one of the hairless creatures to take care of the boy while he tried to find some General. Then he started going on ahead, and since I had no one else to help and I had no idea where I was, I followed after him. My blue eyes looking around cautiously in case the dragon swooped back down make another attack on us. My ears perked as the soldier commanded us to stay close to the wall, I didn't understand why but I did anyways. I leaned close to the wall on my left and I jumped, fur fluffed as the dragon landed above us, its right wing smashing against us, pinning us against the wall.

It gave a roar and breathed some more flames before taking off again. The soldier then started to move again, ordering me to follow, which mentally made me hiss at the thought of being ordered around by my almost killer. As I followed, it was pretty much a battlefield. Shouts could be heard all around us as people scrambled everywhere to try and get the upper hand of the dragon, which was to no avail. As we ran, heading to some building, the dragon flying above before swooping down and grabbing a soldier in its mighty clutches. We came upon Ralof again! Thank the gods he was alright and made it out!

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" shouted the man who had been guiding me since I separated from Ralof.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof answered firmly, his gaze glancing toward me for a moment before glaring back at the imperial soldier.

Hadvar didn't seem very happy with Ralof's statement, but he simply scoffed and returned the glare with his own. "Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." He replied bitterly.

Ralof nodded in approval with a slight smirk before his green gaze turned on me. "Khajiit! Come on, into the keep!" he shouted before turning to my right and heading to some door.

Hadvar went straight shouting to me as well, "With me, prisoner. Let's go!" he called as he went on.

_Why can't anybody seem to get my bloody name? It's either Khajiit, Prisoner, or Cat I swear._

I looked between the two for a moment, thinking it over on whom to follow and trust. Ralof's been kind to me from the start and has offered some friendship, while Hadvar had pretty much almost beheaded me. On the other hand, the imperialist did assist me on the way here and didn't seem to want to behead me. Still though, I found that my trust lie with Ralof, he reminded me so much of my mentor and he seemed kind, for a Nord. So my feet turned and headed in the direction where the blonde ran off too.

"I can cut you loose inside! Come on!" the Nord called to me, motioning with his hands to come through the door.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming geesh!" I said as I shoved the door open and barged inside.

Once inside, Ralof shut the door and walked over to a man lying on the floor beside a chair and a table. The Nord examined the similar cloaked man before murmuring some words before standing and turning his green gaze on me.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it." He said with a slight disappointed edge to his voice as he once again looked down at his companion.

For a moment, I stayed silent before taking a deep breath and speaking in a soft voice. "What was that thing? Was that really a dragon? They are just suppose to be legends right?" I said, trying to get Ralof's mind off of his companion.

The Nord looked at me, giving a soft sigh of contempt at the thought of my question. "That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times." He said with a thoughtful gaze before shaking his head and looking at me in the eyes.

"We better get moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." He said, taking out a dagger from his side.

I nodded eagerly with a slight eager smile. "Oh yes, that would be much appreciated." I said, walking closer and holding out my hands to the Nord.

With that said, Ralof took my wrists, carefully slicing the dagger upwards and across my bindings, slicing them apart. I sighed in relief as I rubbed my wrists, my fur slightly ragged from the tight bindings. "Thank you." I said honestly with a pleased smile.

"Anytime. You might as well take Gunjer's gear. He won't be needing them anymore." He said, nodding his head toward his fallen companion.

I gave a slight nod before kneeling down, slipping off the dead man's armor off and taking his axe, before slipping on the armor.

"Get that armor on and let's find a way out of here." Ralof said before looking around, though cursed when he found the door right of the table locked.

My eyes looked toward him, making sure he turned around before taking off the rags I had on and slipping on the Stormcloak armor that I received. Once finished, I looked myself over in examination, and nodded in approval. Before I jumped, my tail fluffing, as I heard voices down the hall on the left from the table, which made my current companion curse; soon telling me to get down and hide.

We hid on either side of the gated door, listening quietly as the footsteps came closer and closer. Watching as the gate slowly slid down to open, and once the imperialists walked through, we attacked. Ralof went after the light armored man while I went for the heavy armor woman. I recognized her as the captain her ordered my head off.

Blue eyes glaring at her, I swung the axe against her shoulder, and then kicked her in the gut. "If you wanted me dead… you should have done it quickly." I spat, my lips curling into a snarl instinctively before leaning back as she slashed her sword toward my face. I hissed before lunging as she left her neck open, the blade of my axe swinging across her throat, blood spraying across my scarred muzzle as the captain gave a choking gasp and collapsed to the ground.

Grumbling, I wiped the blood off my face with my left sleeve and looked toward where Ralof was, who had finished off the man quickly. The Nord searched the two for a key to unlock the door and soon found it, and went to do just that. While I decided to loot everything off of the two dead imperialists, equipping the man's better light armor and taking a sword.

I preferred using swords over axes, I'm much better at using them. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have better armor, plus their dead. They won't be needing whatever they had now. We traveled along the underground for what felt like hours, till we came upon some kind of winery room. There were two imperialists there, but we killed them, then after looting everything, we came upon the prison.

Two Stormcloaks were fighting against a few Imperial's, and we assisted in defeating them. After saving more of Ralof's companions, he had me lock pick one of the cages. Luckily, Rognark taught me how to lock pick and some pick pocketing, since he thought Khajiit's have quite a talent for those kinds of skills. After looting everything in that room, we continued on our journey through the underground. Unfortunately, our two knew companions died along away when we were attacked by some more Imperials in a cave. I explored the caves eagerly, despite how kind of creepy it was with all the skeletons, and looted any lost gold or potions.

As Rognark said, loot everything you can, as long as it isn't stealing. Since they were dead, it wasn't really stealing now was it? Everything was going fine so far, even when we came across giant spiders, till we came across a bloody bear.

Since the time when I was twelve, I have been deadly afraid of bears. Bugs, wolves, sabertooths, and even dragons are things I wasn't really afraid of. But bears… I just keep thinking back on the time when I was foolish enough to take on a bear alone and because of it, my face is now scarred. Ralof seemed to sense my hesitation and he quietly whispered for us to sneak around.

I nodded in agreement, crouching and carefully sneaking my way passed the bear, holding my breath the entire time. Thankfully, the bear did not wake up and we could continue on. The entrance was not too far away at that point, and we made it outside, but sadly we had to duck in cover when that dragon flew over head. When it was safe, we stood, took deep breaths and grinned at each other.

"There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time. No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here. My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out, so let's get going before anything else happens." Ralof said as he walked down along the road ahead of me.

"Um alright…" I replied as I followed him, but I was more focused on my surroundings. This place was so different from what I was used to. Everything was green, there wasn't that much snow around and there were flowers and grass. All kinds of different smells compared to back at my old home. It gave me a headache to be honest, but still I enjoyed them.

As we traveled along, we encountered some stones, and Ralof explained that these stones help a traveler learn certain skills. I touched the warrior stone because I was more of a warrior than anything else. Maybe I would change to a thief later on to help my sneaking skills, but that could wait. We encountered some wolves, but they were easily taken care of and I gladly skinned them. Wolf pelts would be helpful in smithing after all.

When we arrived in this said Riverwood, Ralof led me to his sister's house. We discussed about what happened, and I asked loads of questions of who the Stormcloak's were, and who the Imperial's are and so on. Though, I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear all that information do they? They already know so why repeat it?

After speaking with Ralof's family, they wanted me to go to a place called Whiterun to inform the Jarl of what had happened. I agreed of course, not like I had anything else to do as of right now. First, I decided to explore Riverwood, which led me doing a series of quests. One of which was about two men and one woman being in some love triangle. Honestly, I don't know the first thing of romance so I just went along of what I thought was right.

How it started was when I talked to Sven, the asshole of the two. He has the ego the size of a ox and it was no wonder this woman named Camilla chose the elf Faendal over this jerk. He wanted me to send a letter to Camilla, saying it was from Faendal but instead, I showed it to the elf. Well, my honest judgement led me to another stupid errand. The elf wanted me to send a false letter to the woman saying it was from Sven.

Well , what I did was pick pocket Faendal to get Sven's letter and take both letters to this popular girl. It felt like the right thing to do after all. Boy, was she pissed! She said she would teach both of them a lesson, and she thanked me for being honest in their little game. After that awkward quest, Camilla decided to give me one by going to fetch something called a Golden Claw.

I had to go to that creepy place in the mountains Ralof was talking about, fight some bandits, go into a trap filled dungeon, fight undead, fight giant bloody spiders, and deal with a lying asshole. Yup, it was quite fun. In the end, I managed to get a lot of loot and a lot of treasure. While also returning the Golden Claw, and after I returned it, Camilla and her brother both seemed very happy and relieved that I managed it.

Though, Camilla kind of acted different around me that made me nervous and comfortable. I don't understand why but it does. She was talking sweetly, batting her eyelashes, offering me food and drink, and didn't seem to mind getting _**really **_close to me. Or making some suggestive comments, which I soon left with fur hot and my tail tucked between my legs.

Don't ask, I don't know so don't bother.

After going and equipping better armor and getting better weapons, while selling my old ones, I prepared my journey to my next adventure.

Whiterun.


	8. Chapter 7: The Companions

**Kai: Hey all ^^ Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :D and here is the next! Hope you all like it! From here on in, the story will probably be different from what happened in the game!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: The Companions  
><strong>

Everything was just so different here in Skyrim, at least compared with living up in the mountains. Sure there was snow, but it was mostly just dustings of snow. The grass and dirt was easily seen, rocks and trees surrounding the area till I entered a land that was almost treeless. It was covered in grass, a river flowing right in the center of it. Houses were built all around, farmlands taking up most of the land surrounding the large castle like city on top of that hill.

Well, it looked like a castle to an outsider like me. It looked like something from one of the books Rognark had at least. Huge, and made of stone, and must of taken millions of people building it. Guessing it was the city known as Whiterun, I set out towards. While minorly exploring all the houses and curiously wondering how these farm folk farmed. Quite a bit of their food seemed tasty, but the cows and chicken seemed even yummier.

I didn't even really realize how hungry I was, even when I had a bite to eat at that Nord's home. By this point of time though, I really should be use to going without food for long periods of times. Still though, perhaps I could by something at the city, though I have such little coin right now, but perhaps after selling all this armor and weapons I looted will help.

Something caught my eye though, which was three warriors attacking one… very big creature that looked similar to that of one of the furless races like these warriors. Except I must have been twice as big as an average furless race like the Nord or Imperial, with grey skin similar to a Dark Elf. It had long, powerful limbs, large hands and feet, and thick greyish-brown hair decorated with braids and beads. It had odd decorative scars carved into its chest, most likely serving as tribal or religious symbols. It jutting lower canines, similar to what I heard Orcs had, tapered ears and the presence of stumpy horns on the temples. This one appeared male, and had a wrinkled face and long, gray-streaked beards.

I was a bit unsure whether to help or not, since it looked like these three fighters had it well under control. But honestly, I would feel a bit bad if I didn't attempt to help out, though I couldn't help but think if this giant creature was innocent or not. Well, I had heard giants mostly left the other races along, but sometimes they took what they wanted. So I pulled out my bow and an arrow, pulled the string back and shot.

The arrow flew through the air, striking into the giant's skull between the eyes. It staggered, stumbling back, and a red haired warrior took the chance to lunge up and stab the giant through the chest with her sword. The earth seemed to rumble as the great large being fell, its body crashing down to the ground with a thud. Sheathing their swords, the three warriors looked toward where the arrow came from, which was me.

Walking over, the three appeared to be Nords… or Imperials or something. Honestly it was hard to tell between these furless races, though that might be because she hadn't much experience with all the races except for her mother that was a Khajiit and her mentor Rognark who was a Nord. One was a red haired woman with clear ice blue eyes and three lines of war paint going across her face. She wore Ancient Nord Armor it appeared; at least it looked like it anyway.

The second was a man with black hair with also clear eyes like the red haired woman but had dark circles around his eyes and wore quite a bit of heavy armor. While the second woman was brown haired woman with odd markings near her eyes and chin. The man and the red head seemed like Nords, the second woman looked a bit different and smelled different compared to the Nords I have seen before. Perhaps she was an Imperial? The red head was the first to speak, seeming to take up a more leadership role.

"Very well done, Cat… I didn't expect much assistance from someone such as you… Though your help wasn't needed… we could have handled it just fine on our own. Especially when we were assisted from such a scrawny one such as yourself." The red haired woman said calmly, seeming unimpressed with the sight of me.

On one hand, I was irritated with this woman's harsh words, and on another, I was simply curious. The Imperial seemed a bit amused by her companion's statement, while the man seemed uninterested with their chatter. Or at least it appeared so since he only stared at her with a blank expression. I shifted slightly, my tail twitching a bit as I thought about how to reply to such a thing.

"…Uh… Thanks… um… That's Whiterun right? I need to head there to talk to the Jarl…" I heard myself murmur, unsure if she could trust warriors such as these, especially if they were so judgmental. By now, I was a bit use to being called a cat by now.

The red haired woman looked me over, a slight disapproval gracing her firm slender face as her clear blue eyes examined up and down my body. I shifted a bit uncomfortably, my tail twitching and wrapping around myself, curling around my thighs. My ears pinning slightly against my skull as the woman got close, harshly poking me in my skinny ribs, almost making me stumble.

"You? In that skinny little condition? I don't really care of the Jarl's problems, but having such a skinny cat running all about the city I live in is quite intolerant. You'll come with us, perhaps even you will want to join us." The woman mused with a slight shrug as she turned to head towards Whiterun.

"Um…. Companions?" I murmured in confusion.

The Imperial giggled softly. "You haven't heard of us? We are a group who live in Whiterun as Shield-Brothers and Shield-Sisters. We work together, but we also control ourselves and do what we please. You should join, there is a few jobs that can get you money. Plus, if you do a good job, you'll have a meal in that skinny belly." She teased with a smirk.

I simply blinked curiously at the three furless people as they started off towards the giant castle. Though I let out a mew escape my mouth as the Imperial started pushing me from behind after the man and the red haired woman; while I followed obediently, too confused to actually object.

"My name is Ria, I'm the newest member here. And I absolutely love being here with the Companions." The Imperial said cheerfully as we went along. "Miss grumpypants is Aela The Huntress, don't mind her.. she's part of the Circle, who are the most respected among the Companions beside the Harbringer. She's a bit sharp tongued, but she's very helpful." She explained.

"Shut up Ria." Grumbled out Aela from ahead, but Ria just ignored her.

"And the big scary looking one is also part of the Circle, his name is Farkas. Don't worry, he's much kinder, he's just quiet. And your name?" Ria asked curiously.

I blinked, dumbfounded, but I answered anyways out of politeness. "Kyra…." Came the mutter as we walked along.

After that, Ria happily explained the rankings and described what the Companions did. Although I had to get to the Jarl to give news on the dragon, I was hungry and it wouldn't hurt to get a bite to eat. Plus these Companions sound interesting and I just couldn't help but be curious of such an organization. Plus, perhaps this organization will help teach me how the culture out here works. When we entered the city, it really was a surprise.

Compared to living in the mountains, this was a whole different world! The houses were bigger than ever and the stone walls seemed taller than that of trees. The smells… oh the smells! It both stung my nose and made my jaws water. The smell of coal and burning wood filled the air from the blacksmith, smoke lifting into the slowly darkening sky as the sun set, about to disappear out in the horizon. While the smell of fresh cooked meat and fish stung toward the market we walked passed.

I must have been drooling as much as a ogre because Ria giggled while Farkas gave a amused smile. Aela though just looked at me with a roll of her eyes.

"Due try to keep from licking your jaws and leaping on the people of the marketplace like a Sabertooth." Aela said bluntly as she climbed the steps and opened the door to a large stone building.

I couldn't help but frown but even Aela had a amused smirk twitching at her lips so I suppose she was just trying to warn me before walking into a building with a bunch of warriors and completely embarrassing myself by looking like a starving cat.

When we walked in, it wasn't what I was expecting. The room was huge, bigger than any house I ever been in and it was most likely the dining room since a long table was stretched across the middle of it. It had fresh cooked meat and some vegetables displayed all across it. Though what surprised me was the brawl going on to the left. It seemed to be between a man and a woman, the woman smelling like a Nord while the man had pointy ears with grey skin. Which I guess was a Dunmar, known as dark elves. So at least I would not be the only non-nord here at least.

Ria just rolled her eyes while Farkas decided to go off somewhere and Aela did not seem amused by this but she just ignored it and sat down at the table. I blinked a bit, twitching as Ria pushed me to the table, having me sit beside Aela, while she sat on the other side of me. I almost began to drool once more as the smell of the food entered my sensitive nostrils. So much, I began to ignore the brawling as Ria happily handed be a leg of a chicken.

"Don't mind them. Athis and Njada always find a way to disagree with one another." Ria giggled a bit, biting into a slab of steak.

I blinked but simply nodded, happily biting into the chicken, the alluring tastes slamming against my sensitive rough taste buds. This chicken was quite juicy, and well cooked and I happily ate all the meat off the bone like a savage animal. At this, I felt a bit embarrassed since Aela gave me another disapproving look while Ria busted up laughing. Almost choking on her own food.

"Damn it Cat. Don't you know any manners? What you do grow up like an animal?" Aela scolded harshly, her clear blue eyes narrowing.

I gulped down the rest of the meat residing in my mouth and gave a embarrassed smile along my maw. "Um.. sorry… I must have been really hungry." I stuttered softly, licking my fingers to rid of the remaining juices clinging to my fur. One had to be careful when handling finger food when it is sticky like sauce. It horribly clung to the fur and if left unkempt, was very difficult to get out.

Continuing to happily eat, I didn't notice that the brawl was over and the woman known as Njada walk over to me. My blue eyes blinked a bit as I looked up from my food, a slab of steak in my mouth as the woman stood from across the table, staring at me with unwelcoming gold like eyes. Her gaze swept over me swiftly before giving a disapproving frown and a resentful snort.

"What is this? A stray wandering into our home? Ria I thought we taught you better and Aela I thought you knew better." The Nord woman spat, making my ears go flat once more at the hostility shown.

Ria narrowed her eyes a bit. "Oh Njada, leave her alone. She's doing nothing wrong but getting a bite to eat. Plus your thinking about joining right Kyra?" she asked as she turned toward me.

I didn't get a chance to answer before the Nord woman gave a huff, her eyes narrowing. "Oh? A skinny furball like this? Hah! We don't need a soft mouth to feed or a little kitty cat as a pet! Throw her out I say! Perhaps give her a punch or two to make this pussy licker know that she isn't welcome." Njada spat with a smirk.

Blinking, I didn't understand the term for a moment till I thought about it. I frowned as realization came that she meant that cats were known to clean themselves. Bloody hell what was she? Racist? Well that was always possible, it wasn't uncommon after all. Surprisingly, it was Aela who stood up for me, in her own way at least. She had a calm expression on her face, but a disapproving frown plastered on that pretty face of hers.

"The Companions do not discriminate any race. If she wishes to join and Harbringer approves also, then she can join. A Cat or not." The red haired Nord said firmly through a narrow gaze.

A laugh emitted from the tan woman as her golden eyes glared daringly at the red haired Nord. "Oh? Well I guess we're safe since she's probably as wimpy as Athis there eh? What's say you, pussy licker? Just gonna sit there licking your chops like a good little kitty? Or you gonna do something?" Njada challenged daringly toward me.

My fur fluffed as I felt everyone's stares land on me, and though I stood over six feet, I felt small. I didn't want to cause trouble, and I didn't particularly want to fight anyone. Rognark did say that if you could avoid fighting, do so even when you're being mouthed off at. On the other hand, if it can't be avoided, go ahead and kick their ass. It was such a difficult decision and I felt more confusion rather than anger towards these Nord's harsh words.

"….Well don't just stand there, go ahead." Came a mutter from Aela, seeming calm but now looked at me expectantly. "It can't be helped, I expect something from you so this is a good chance to show us what your made of." She said, crossing her arms.

I blinked but gasped as Njada grabbed me by the shoulder, and with some surprising strength, threw me into the apparent brawling ring of this building. I coughed a bit as I landed on my stomach, my hands catching from under me, as I instinctevly pushed myself up and foreword flip and landing on my feet. Turning to face the Nord, my tail fluffed and my hand went to my sword.

"Hand to hand combat. No magic, no potion, and no cheating with those claws of yours." Njada said, raising her fists with a confident smirk on her face.

Blinking for a moment, I nodded, letting go of my sword and raised up my fists hesitantly retracting my claws to dig them slightly against my palms. Everyone was watching with some mild interest, and I felt a bit nervous from this. Just then the Nord woman moved, her left arm making a swing towards my cheek, but I ducked and moved to my right, making a right swing and having my fist hit against her cheek.

She staggered but quickly recovered and took me by surprised when she charged only to duck and kick under my feet before kneeing me in the back as I began to fell. I hissed and rolled over to quickly get up but she had quickly recovered her footing and slammed the toe of her boot against my gut. I hissed, my claws digging deeper into my palm as the kicks continued, till eventually blood seeped from the flesh.

"That's unfair Njada! It's suppose to be hand to hand!" Ria complained from the crowd.

"Didn't say we couldn't use feet!" Njada answered spitefully.

I hissed before my tail wrapped around the Nord's leg and tug, causing her to fall onto her bottom. Moving quickly up, I slid over and thrust my fist down and against the Nord's face and then the other against her gut. Then I grabbed her by the shoulders as she made punches and kicks at me, lifted her and threw her down. My foot came down hard against her gut before my tail wrapped around her throat and tightened, choking her.

She coughed and hacked, flailing to get free, but my hands gripped her wrists and my foot was pressed against her stomach to keep her from flipping. Before long, she coughed out and became limp.

"Give…. I give!" she yelled.

Then I let go and stood, blinking as she glared at me and cursed. "Fuck you pussy licker! That was a cheap dirty trick with your tail! Go fuck yourself! Kodlak won't let you join anyways!" Njada spat then stormed away.

I watched her go, coughing slightly. The Nord did have some good punches, must have trained long and hard. Ria congratulated me and patted my back, while Aela simply walked over, nodding in approval and for once gave a slight smile. Then she took a breath and said something softly but firmly.

"Well done…. I believe it's time to see the Harbringer…"

**Kai: Yes I realize this isn't how it went in the game but ya know XD Plus I don't really remember what they all say so yeah. This is what you get, hope you enjoyed ^^**


	9. Chapter 8: Naive Dragonborn

**Kai: Hey all ^^ As much as I appreciate your input, Guest 1 of the last chapter, I would not mind a Beta Reader. But most I have experience decide not to come around with their edits. So I grow tired of spending my already limited time which is suppose to be job searching, into going into failed attempts. If you want to be the beta reader, that is fine by me. I do apologize with my mistakes, for I am stressed out and do rush because I want to please both the readers, and my wonderful mother. **

**Kai: Anyways, I apologize with this shorter chapter but hope you enjoy ^^ Thank you both for your kind reviews :3  
><strong>

**Kyra: Take care ^^  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Naive Dragonborn  
><strong>

Well everything had been a bit odd and hectic since my time at that brawl. To start off, I met with an older Nord, perhaps one of the oldest in this group of warriors. His name was Kodlak Whitemane and when we first met, it seemed like surprise etched into the old man's eyes, like there was some recognition. But he remained calmed as he gazed at me, in examination. He had a beard, white with age and had semi short hair to match. His body was strong and muscular, but I could sense his body growing weaker. It was some kind of instinct I guess, and I suppose it was from age.

He seemed interested in me, although Farkas's brother named Vilkas was not so sure. He seemed to think I wasn't worthy enough for the Companions. Still though, Kodlak was willing to give me a chance, convincing Vilkas to examine my fighting skills. He seemed to approve and we went and spoke with Kodlak again. Seeming pleased with this progress, Kodlak agreed and said I would have to do some several errands to prove my worth, but I was free to sleep here.

I sadly had to excuse myself, explaining I had to go and speak with the Jarl concerning a dragon. Kodlak seemed understanding and excused me. So I went, spoke with the Jarl, then went and fought a dragon that flew close to a tower not far from here. Yeah, not so bad right? Well, to my surprise, after managing to kill the dragon after shooting lots of arrows and swinging my sword, I discovered that I was someone called the Dragonborn.

Yes, it was quite a overwhelming discover. All of a sudden, I had a power; the dragon's soul just went into my body. And all of the sudden, a word came to mind and a big blast came from my jaws. It seemed as powerful as a dragon's roar. I had to admit, it was pretty cool and all. The Jarl was so impressed when I defeated the dragon and discovered I was Dragonborn, he rewarded with his trusty heavy axe and allowed me to be able to purchase a house in Whiterun and someone called a housecarl after I was deemed thane.

I wasn't really sure what a thane or a housecarl was, so I ended up asking her about it. She called herself Lydia and she was a pretty calm woman with brown hair with brownish gold eyes. She was a Nord, and she pretty much followed me wherever I go. She wasn't very emotional, and when she spoke it was only to stay that she is sworn to protect me or she is sworn to serve me. To be honest, I ended up being too nervous and embarrassed to ask her much since she spoke so uninterestingly.

Sure, I was use to be spoken kindly and enthusiastically, so I didn't know how to interact with such a quiet uninterested person. I allowed her to follow me though. So I returned to where the Companions lived, called Jorrvaskr, to tell Kodlak of my success. For some reason, I felt a bond toward the Harbringer. Perhaps he reminded me of Rognark, being wise, strong, but being patient and kind.

As Dragonborn, I was instructed to go to High Hrothgar up top on that huge mountain called Throat of the World, which has 7,000 steps up to High Hrothgar. Why? Well because they magically called me up there so I can learn about being Dragonborn. From what was explained so far, the Dragonborn is born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but a mortal body. And their destiny is to be a hero and to slay the mighty dragon Alduin.

Hero? Dragonborn? She was only a young woman who knew nothing of this land, or the world. How could she save it from such chaos? That dragon, Alduin, was strong, I could just tell. He was much more powerful then the dragon I just faced. Plus, having dragon blood? How was that possible? Though, it's not like I actually knew anything about my ancestry. Mother never discussed it and I never liked nagging her as a child.

I don't think I was quite ready to travel to the Greybeards as of yet, so I decided to stay with the Companions for a little while. Although I could buy a house, it's not like I had enough to buy a house, even with all the loot I sold. Jorrvaskr was free, though I had to go do missions, and had food and a nice bed. The downside was a few of the Companions was not very welcoming.

Njada really didn't like me and Vilkas still thought I was unworthy. The others pretty much ignored me besides Ria. Currently, I walked to Kodlak's room and explained about what's happened. The Harbringer understood and told me I could leave whenever needed and if I wanted to prove my worth, ask the Companions if there was any work for me.

"For now… you are… what? Perhaps close to twenty? Yet you walk here and look like you are simply lost. Tell me… where do you come from?" the elder asked, his pale eyes gazing at me with a calm gaze.

Blinking, my ears twitched slightly before flattening briefly then once again perking as I looked him in the eye. Ignoring Aela's, Vilkas's, and the man named Skjor's gaze. "Um… well I don't come from any city or town you see… I grew up in the mountains… the wild I guess. I never really experienced a place remotely like this. Or even people. I was raised to seven in a small cabin in the woods by just my mother. Then things happened and I was raised by a Nord nearby." I said softly, trying to not to fidget as I felt the gazes bore into my snow white, black striped fur.

"So, I never have been into a town or city with other people before… I've only heard stories or read some books. Even though there wasn't that many books, neither one of them ever went to a town." I finished softly, deciding to leave out the gory details of the strange men who attacked both my mother and Rognark.

Kodlak seemed to ponder on my story for a good moment before he stood from his seat and put a hand on top of my head like I was a child. Gently tussling my white hair, unkempt hair, which looked like I had a mane like the lion breed of Khajiit; though I was apparently of the tiger variety because of the stripes. Though like I would know what I am, because I don't.

"You're much like a kitten who needs to learn a lot. I can see a lot of strength residing within you. I already see your sword skills are quite well honed. I suppose that Nord of yours helped you out with that." Kodlak said before pulling his hand back, and then nodding in thought. Looking toward Aela in thought; seeming to have a good idea.

"Aela, would you mind being a mentor to this young recruit?" he asked, calmly watching as the huntress's expression twisted in surprise and horror.

"What? I have no time to teach the likes of a wild cat the ways of… everything!" Aela growled, throwing her hands in the air to show her disapproval.

I simply blinked, ears twitching softly as I looked at her then at Vilkas who spoke next. "Plus Aela isn't all that well in socializing either. Sure she knows the culture, but she pays more attention to her blade rather than what's going on around her." He said calmly, but even he had an amused smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Probably enjoying the huntress's reaction, which I don't really blame him since this was the first time I seen her lose her cool.

"Which is why I think it would be a good opportunity for the both of you. It's only a suggestion Aela, but I believe you two could learn a lot from one another." Kodlak said calmly, but had a smile on his face.

Aela glared but then looked towards me, seeming to mentally grind her teeth as she turned and stomped outside. "Come on Cat. Might as well see how much you know from books." She said with a grumble.

I blinked for a moment, before bowing to Kodlak and then following after the Nord woman. We exited Jorrvaskr and went to the area known as the marketplace. I curiously examined the shops, particularly the one selling the meat. Aela was pretty quite the whole trip, though she seemed annoyed how Lydia was following us everywhere we went. But the huntress managed to keep her mouth shut.

As she showed me around, I was quite interested in the little stream that was flowing towards Dragonreach. So curious, I ended up leaning on the edge and eagerly found fish in the water. So what did I do? I fished with my claws of course. I managed to catch a nice big salmon, which I happily bit into. That is, until suddenly it was ripped from my jaws and smacked against my skull.

I mewled in surprise, before rubbing my head and looking up to see Aela standing over me with an irritated gaze.

"Really? If you want to fish go outside and eat from the river but not here! You just ate too how can you be hungry?" Aela scolded through a narrowed gaze.

"What? Why can't I? It's fish! Plus after fighting that dragon I'm hungry." I murmured in complaint. My tail twitched a bit in surprise as I stood up, glancing toward Lydia, who seemed both amused and disappointed at my actions.

"Because some people actually enjoy looking at them!" the huntress grumbled, before tossing the poor distressed fish back into the water.

I frowned and even pouted a little before something else caught my attention. Ears perking, I darted over to a large creature munching on some grass. It had a long muzzle, a white stripe going down the middle, with black fur and white fur around its hooves. Its appearance sort of looked like a dear except this creature had a different build and was pure muscle, in the shoulders and hips. It had longer fur growing out along the back of hits long muscled neck and its long hairy tail flicked from side to side.

Running my fingers across its shoulders, the creature didn't appear to be afraid nor care I was there. Or even touch it for that matter. Aela seemed to see my curiousity and confusion that was most likely etched onto my face, since she walked up beside me and stared at me in disbelief.

"…Have you really never seen a horse?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her left eyebrow.

Slowly shaking my head, I never took my eyes off the beast. "No… A horse? Is this what this is called? Is it to be eaten? It looks like it would feed a lot." I said, tilting my head, blinking as the horse snorted at this.

Lydia gave a soft grunt at my guess while Aela sighed and face palmed. "When a horse is lame, yes it is sometimes eaten. Most of the time, they are for riding." Aela tried to explained, but this just confused me more.

"Ride it? How can one ride it? It looks like it? Beasts aren't meant to be ridden. They are meant to be eaten or skinned for food and warmth. It is the food chain right?" I asked, my eyes blinking a bit.

It took a few moments, but I found myself being walked upside the head at my foolish questions. Soon being given a fierce scolding on how naïve I was and how I was really blind and dimwitted. Well it appeared I had a lot to learn about the world indeed.

After explaining a few things about Whiterun and horses, Aela decided to show me to my room back at Jorrvaskr. It was quite cozy and I enjoyed the soft furs that was placed on the beds, although Farkas already introduced me to it, Aela seemed to want to escort me back like I was a lost child. I was a little irritated by this, but I just simply ignored it. Not like it hurt anybody and I was like a child in this lost land.

Sure I was a great fighter, but they were all right about me being naïve towards people or anything. Though I did find it curious that Aela shared a room with Skjor, and Ria even piped up at this.

"Oh yes. There is a nice little rumor going around that they are lovers." Ria giggled then laughed as the huntress made move to wack her upside the head.

"That is a lie! A lie! Do not listen to her words Cat! It is a lie!" Aela growled, glaring at Ria then at me as if it would make me understand.

I just simply nodded before chuckling as the huntress relaxed, blinking in confusion. Which turned to anger quickly as she growled, "You think I am unable to gain such a lover? It is not true! I just choose to not have a lover!" she grumbled.

Manaaging to stop my chuckles, I looked at her with amusement. "I do not understand this term of lovers… there seems too many according what I remember of Rognark, but he didn't explain much to me. If you mean lovers as a man or a woman or occasionally a woman with a woman or a man with a man when one attends this so called ritual like a wedding. Well, I believe you can have anyone you desire. Plus I trust what you say. So Sir Skjor is not your mate, then he is not your mate." I explained with a soft smile.

Aela seemed surprised by this, and stumbled over a few words, before quickly recovering. Crossing her arms and nodding in approval as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the left side.

"…Yes… very well put." She simply agreed.

This got me curious though so I just had to ask, since I didn't know about the people and such.?

"If I may ask, what do lovers do exactly? When I was younger, around my sixteenth name day, Rognark explained to me about the term 'the birds and the bees.' He talked about how I should be careful now that I was old enough for a lover. Especially around men, for some reason, but when I asked for details why, he wouldn't answer. Do you happen to know?" I asked, tilting my head, my tail flicking with curiosity.

Well, that must be a silly and embarrassing question since Ria ended up rolling on her bed laughing like crazy, while Aela's face turned red all of a sudden. I didn't know furless races could change colors. Guess one learns something every day.

**Kai: I had to do it lol XD I mean really? Don't father figures always have a hard time explaining things to their daughters? and yes I realize I could write all the events with the dragon but you all know what happens and I thought it was best we get to the more abridged parts ^^  
><strong>


End file.
